Question: An equilateral triangle and a square both have perimeters of 48 inches. What is the ratio of the length of the side of the triangle to the length of the side of the square? Express your answer as a common fraction.
The triangle has side length 16 and the square has side length 12, for a ratio of \[ \frac{16}{12}=\boxed{\frac43}. \]